


PDKT Terakhir

by uritaeyeon



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, asdos!ugetsu, happy valentine everyone!, indo au, iya tau telat, lokal au, mahasiswa!akihiko
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: “Kak,” mulainya. Matanya memang fokus pada soal, tapi sesekali melirik pria berambut hitam ikal yang duduk di depan sana. “Valentine nih.”
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Kudos: 10





	PDKT Terakhir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Given adalah hasil karya Kizu Natsuki
> 
> A/N: my tribute to Valentine this year lol—walaupun telat haha. FINALLY GIVEN KEARIFAN LOKAL YEY.

“Gue tuh ke sini cuman demi lo doang lho. Harusnya hari ini gue nggak dateng, nggak ada kelas.”

Akihiko cengengesan, tahu kalau akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya sedari tadi datang juga. Ugetsu, asisten dosen untuk mata kuliah ini, terpaksa datang hari Jumat pagi-pagi sekali gara-gara salah satu mahasiswanya kemarin tidak sempat mengikuti ujian mata kuliah ilmu komputer dasar karena izin ke luar kota dan baru bisa hari ini. Mumpung belum direkap oleh sang dosen, pun Ugetsu sudah meminta izin, akhirnya di sinilah mereka berdua, di ruang B304 yang AC-nya dinyalakan tapi tak dingin sedikit pun.

“Gue juga nggak ada kelas. _Sorry_ deh liburannya Kakak Ganteng malah keganggu.”

Ugetsu mendengus geli, pria dua puluh tahun itu menggelengkan kepalanya—sudah kebal digoda selama lima bulan berturut-turut.

“Lo tuh ya, ada aja. Udah kebal gue,” Ugetsu duduk di meja dosen, kemudian membuka absen, “udah dihidupin komputernya?”

“Udah. Terus ngikutin yang di papan?”

“Iya, ikutin aja. Abis itu cari yang judulnya Soal Kelas C B304. Abis itu langsung kerjain, langsung di- _e-mail_ ke akun kelas. Biar ada bukti. Tapi ntar gue periksa langsung di sini.”

“Sekarang?”

“Taun depan. Ya sekarang lah. Buruan sana kerjain. Waktunya cuman dua jam. Sekarang jam tujuh lewat sepuluh. Pokoknya sampe jam sembilan lewat sepuluh.”

“Siap, Kakak Sayang.”

Mengabaikan sang asdos yang tak membalas godaannya, Akihiko langsung menjalankan instruksi di papan tulis ke komputernya. Mencari menggunakan fitur run di Windows kemudian akhirnya sampai di bagian user khusus untuk kelas ilmu komputer dasar. Setelah itu, dicarinya soal untuk kelasnya.

“Kak, ini soalnya cuman empat?” tanyanya setelah membuka dokumen dan meneliti soal dalam dokumen Word tersebut dari halaman satu sampai empat.

“Iya. Langsung ketik aja di Excel. Jangan lupa namainnya kayak yang di papan tulis.”

“Oke.”

Dan ujian pun dimulai.

Akihiko mulai mengerjakan soal nomor satu. Soalnya tidak sulit sih, toh ini sesuai dengan latihan yang selama ini dikerjakannya, hanya berbeda di angkanya saja. Fungsi yang harus dikerjakannya juga itu-itu saja—tidak jauh berbeda dengan pelajaran komputer yang dia terima semasa SMA. Begitu pula dengan sisa tiga soalnya. Semuanya gampang, mudah, dan bisa Akihiko kerjakan hanya dengan waktu satu jam kurang.

Namun oh tentu saja, masa kesempatan berdua seperti ini disia-siakan? Meskipun perginya dia keluar kota karena acara keluarga itu kebetulan, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau dia ternyata masih diperbolehkan untuk ikut ujian di hari selanjutnya? Mana setelah ini dia tidak akan bertemu dengan si kating. Ya tentu harus dimanfaatkan dengan baik dong.

Diliriknya Ugetsu yang duduk tepat depan-depanan dengannya yang sedang fokus main HP.

“Kak,” mulainya. Matanya memang fokus pada soal, tapi sesekali melirik pria berambut hitam ikal yang duduk di depan sana. “Valentine nih.”

“Oh. Terus? Napa? Lo bingung mau milih cewek yang mana? Yang kemarin aja noh yang di parkiran.”

“Ceilah, ngeliat gue? Cemburu nggak, Kak?”

“Dih, ngapain cemburu sama lo. Cemburu tuh sama orang yang baik, bukan cowok _playboy_ - _fuckboy_ kayak lo. Ngabisin waktu.”

Bibir orang yang lebih muda dua tahun itu cemberut. Iya sih, dia sering deket sama cewek-cewek. Deket doang, dipacarin mah nggak. Lagian sejak kapan sih rumor dia itu _fuckboy_ menyebar? Mana pernah seumur-umur dia ena-ena sama cewek. Dulu naksir cewek sih pernah, tapi ya udah gitu doang.

“Kak, gue tuh orang baik tau. Ntar juga jam dua belas gue ke masjid buat Jumat-an. Lagian testimoni siapa sih? Cobain dulu, Kak baru komen.”

“Cobain pacaran sama lo maksudnya?”

“Yoi.”

“Dih ogah.”

Nggak sakit hati sih, udah kebal juga. Sering banget usaha PDKT-nya kayak gini terus. Tapi, ‘kan sekarang hari Valentine. Akihiko berharap seenggaknya kakak tingkat kesayangannya ini agak baikan padanya. Mana kemarin susah-susah nyariin bunga sama beliin cokelat. Yah meskipun AC kelas nggak dingin-dingin banget, berhubung masih pagi, semoga deh cokelat di _paper bag_ yang dia sembunyiin di bawah meja nggak meleleh.

“Kak, abis ini, ‘kan kosong nih. Jalan yuk atau apa gitu.”

“Gue mau ke kosan aja. Mau tidur.”

“Temenin gue dong sekali-sekali. Capek nih PDKT nggak ada hasilnya terus.”

“Suruh siapa PDKT sama gue.”

“Ah, nggak asyik.”

Akihiko mengklik _sheet_ selanjutnya, dikerjakannya soal nomor dua. Soal yang ini malah tidak jauh berbeda soal nomor satu—hanya ada modifikasi sedikit di sana-sini. _Cetek banget_ , _sengaja biar anak-anak nggak jelek nih UAS-nya._

“Kak, PVJ yuk.”

“Akihiko Anggara Siahaan, gimana kalau lo kerjain dulu soal-soalnya baru ngobrol sama gue?”

“Ugetsu Ariya Narendra, yang gue PDKT-in dari awal semester sampe sekarang tapi nggak nyantol-nyantol, sambil ngobrol aja kali. Soal beginian mah gampang.”

“Berarti bisa selesai cepet dong?”

“Nggak, soalnya mau gue percantik dulu tabel-tabelnya.”

“Bilang aja mau lama-lama sama gue.”

“Tuh tau.”

Akihiko ketawa. Puas ngegodain kating kesayangannya ini. Kadang tiap _chatting-_ an sampai malam dia bingung juga. _Chatting_ -an bisa sampai tengah malam, nggak ada kabar juga langsung dihubungi, eh begitu ketemu auranya kayak ngajak musuhan terus. Susaaahh banget diajak jalan. Dulu sempat berhasil diajak jalan, tapi itu juga gara-gara kelas dia dibatalin dan Akihiko udah selesai kelas. Kalau kayak gini terus, kapan Akihiko mau hilang keperjakaan?

“Kak, serius. Ini gue udah soal ketiga. Jalan yuk, _please._ Valentine lho. Nyenengin hati gue, ‘kan nggak dosa.”

“Emang nggak dosa. Cuman males aja,” Ugetsu mengangkat wajahnya dari ponsel, kemudian menyambung ucapannya, “udah nomor tiga lagi aja. Cepet bener.”

“Dibilangin juga soalnya kegampangan. Gue yakin bener semua,” Akihiko menghela napas, tubuhnya menyandar santai. Di saat-saat malas seperti ini, dia bersyukur diberi anugerah tinggi 184 cm. Walaupun kakinya sakit karena menyentuh meja, tapi tangannya cukup panjang untuk menjangkau _keyboard_ meski dalam posisi menyandar tepat mengenai meja di belakangnya—ditambah matanya pun masih normal.

“Kak—” Hendak dia mengajak kating kecintaannya ini mengobrol, ucapannya terhenti tatkala dia melihat sang kating malah memastikan pintu kelas tertutup rapat dan berjalan menghampirinya.

Mata hijau Akihiko tak terlepas, bola matanya membulat begitu tahu sang kating malah duduk di sampingnya—senderan pula.

“Itu apa di bawah?” tanyanya sembari menyentuh _paper bag_ berisi bunga dan cokelat dengan kakinya. “Bunga buat siapa?”

“Y-ya buat lo lah, Kak! Tuh ambil. Ini sekali-kalinya gue beli bunga kayak gitu.”

 _Dag. Dig. Dug. Ser_.

_Bangsattt! Pundak gue anget. Pundak gue. PUNDAK GUEEEE!!!_

Ugetsu melirik sekilas, menyeringai, sebelum akhirnya membungkuk dan mengambil _paper bag_ tersebut. Diraihnya buket bunga berisi dua puluh tangkai bunga mawar yang dilapisi kertas pembungkus khusus berwarna putih. “Cantik lho bunganya. Makasih ya,” Ugetsu mendongak, menyunggingkan senyum paling manis.

_Semoga wajah gue nggak keliatan bloon._

“Ya ... sama-sama ...,” jawabnya. Kedua tangannya masih menyentuh _keyboard_ , tapi wajahnya tak bisa berpaling dari makhluk Tuhan paling manis yang sekarang malah asyik senyam-senyum sambil menatap buket bunga di tangannya.

_Mampus otak gue konslet anjing. Bisa nggak senyumnya nggak semanis ini. Kak Ugetsu stop ganteng challenge: failed._

“Cokelatnya buat gue juga?” tanya Ugetsu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

“Iya lah, masa buat satpam.” _Haha jawaban macam apa goblok._

Ugetsu terkekeh, lalu diambil salah satu cokelat dari sana. Dibukanya bungkusan cokelat berwarna ungu tersebut dan digigitnya sedikit. “Ya, siapa tau buat satpam. Makasih juga lho.”

“Sama-sama.”

_Haha dari sedeket ini gue baru tau parfumnya harum banget haha mampus gue nggak bisa gerak anjing anjing anjing gue harus apa Ya Allah. Please jantung gue bisa tenang nggak._

“Ayo soalnya dikerjain. Katanya gampang.”

“H-hah, o-oke, iya.” Tangannya kembali bekerja. Walaupun saat ini otaknya udah konslet, mau bagaimana pun juga ujian ya tetap ujian. Harus benar semua supaya nilainya tidak jatuh. UAS mengambil porsi tiga puluh persen, _so_ daripada nilai turun hanya gara-gara sang asdos, tentu saja Akihiko mau nggak mau harus tetap mengerjakan ujiannya.

“K-Kak.” Akihiko mengklik _sheet_ selanjutnya, mengerjakan soal terakhir. Sang asdos masih asyik memakan cokelatnya sembari memeluk bunga pemberian Akihiko. Dan tentu saja kepalanya masih menyandar pada pundak adik tingkatnya itu.

“Kenapa?”

“PVJ ... PVJ jadi nggak?”

_Please jadi please. Udah kayak gini masa nggak jadi. Asli kalau nggak jadi aing ngamuk nggak deng bercanda. Aing potek banget anjir kalau nggak jadi gimana dong._

Ugetsu tak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap wajah Akihiko untuk beberapa waktu sebelum kembali menyandarkan kepalanya.

“Kak?”

“Nggak mau ah.”

“Apanya? Jalannya? Yah, _please_ dong, Kak. Lo udah terima bunga sama cokelat gue masa nggak jadi—”

“Kalau ke rumah lo gue mau sih. Papa dan Mama lo dua-duanya kerja, ‘kan?”

[Layar monitor: GAHJGDHSFDJSGFHDJSG]

_HAH HAH APA HAH APA MAKSUDNYA APA. APAAAAAAA. Ni lama-lama gue jadi keong anjir._

Berusaha menahan _inner_ -nya yang sudah bergejolak ria, Akihiko berusaha berucap tenang, “Kak ... maksudnya ... kita ... bakal ....”

“Ya gitu. Lo nggak mau emang? Ah payah. Nggak jadi ah jadi pacar lo.”

“Bukan gitu. Gue cuman mastiin aja,” _ya elah ini jantung sama otak kagak bisa bener dikit apa. Gue udah mikir yang aneh-aneh nih. Napa nyebut-nyebut rumah sih. Gue mikirnya ke sana terus._

Kepala sang kating terangkat, matanya mengerling jahil. “Atau jangan-jangan lo nggak pernah gituan lagi? Lo malu atau ada yang nggak mau lo tunjukin? Oh, jangan-jangan—”

“EH ENAK AJA. PUNYA GUE NGGAK MENGECEWAKAN YA. POKOKNYA—anjing gue ngomong apaan sih—pokoknya bakal bikin lo puas!”

Ugetsu tertawa keras, puas mengerjai adik tingkat favoritnya. Tanpa aba-aba, dia menggenggam rahang Akihiko lalu mendaratkan kecupan singkat di atas bibirnya.

“Dah sana kerjain dulu. Baru kita omongin yang tadi,” katanya sebelum membawa semua hadiah Akihiko dan kembali ke meja dosen—meninggalkan Akihiko yang masih membeku dengan wajah yang entah sudah semerah apa.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

“Eng Kak, kita pacaran, ‘kan?”

“Kalau nggak mau juga nggak apa-apa.”

“EH MAU DONG.”

* * *

**The End**


End file.
